


Harry and Ron and Yule Ball

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: One-shot: Ron asks Harry to the Yule Ball.





	Harry and Ron and Yule Ball

At the announcement of the yule ball, most people were excited. Ron was horribly embarrassed after dancing with Mcgonagall. Who would go with him now!

Harry, was awkward about it though. Who could he ask who wouldn't be after his fame?

"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked as the two of them were sitting in Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry asked. He was attempting his homework though not getting far with it.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked. He just had the best idea ever.

"I don't know, who could I go with?" Harry asked. He sensed Ron was up to something so by now Ron had his full attention.

"Harry, would you go to the ball with me?" Ron asked. He looked away quickly worried Harry wouldn't take him seriously.

"You want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked slowly. He couldn't believe it. Ron was asking him. He was worried about who to go with, he didn't think he'd actually be able to go with Ron.

"Yeah, but forget it if you don't want to. You know Ilikeyouandstuff. I just thought we could go together." Ron mumbled as he went back to pretending to do work.

"I would love to go to the ball with you, Ron. I never thought you'd actually go with me." Harry said. He wanted to lean over and give Ron a kiss on the cheek but thought it would be too girlish. Harry turned back to his work. At least pretending to work.

"Thank you," Ron said. Genuinely happy about it. He would never think he'd be able to go with harry.

"I like you too Ron, more than a friend," Harry mumbled. He got up to put his stuff away. "I got to put my stuff away. Want to go down to dinner together?" 

"I'd never say no to dinner."

□  
Fred asked Ron if he had a date. Ron proudly said yes.

"You don't actually have a date do you, Ron?" Fred asked. No way would his baby brother be able to get a date, even more so once they saw those dreadful dress robes.

"I actually do. Do you have a date." Ron fired back at Fred.

"Who is your date?" Fred asked. Who'd go with his baby brother?

"I am," Harry said as he quickly kissed Ron's cheek. He didn't like showing it in public much, but he didn't want to hide it from people. Ron blushed a red to match his hair, Harry gave a big smile.

"Wow, wittle woniekins got a date."

"Oh shut it, at least I have a date."

□

It was the night of the ball, both Harry and Ron were super nervous. Ron asked Sirius for some new dress robes. He knew how his old ones looked, but he would be dancing with Harry. He planned to pay Sirius back in full, once he got a job.

Harry and Ron agreed to get ready in different rooms. It was supposed to be a surprise what they were wearing. The wanted to look nice. Harry was having problems with his hair and asked Hermione for help. He was hopeless.

Ron was downstairs waiting for Harry. Neville was waiting for Ginny, and Dean and Seamus were already down by the great hall looming for their dates.

"Wow," Ron said as he saw Harry. His hair was more of an organised mess and he was wearing grey robes. They were a dark grey. Ron himself was wearing black robes.

"Wow, is right. You look amazing Ron." Harry said as he met Ron in the common room. They attempted to get out of the common room first. So far it was only a rumour they were going together and they wanted to surprise their friends. Fred, George, Sirius, and Neville were the only ones who knew it was true.

□

The announcement that the champions were to open the ball made Harry super nervous.

"Don't worry, we got this, we've been practising for weeks. You're an amazing dancer and follow my lead." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded. He was going to ruin this, this would be a disaster. Everything with him was a disaster.

Ron held his arm out for Harry to take. He didn't even seem to notice that they were making their way into the great hall. Ron tried his best to reassure Harry. The music started playing and Ron started leading. Harry followed really well. 

Before they knew it it was the 4th or 5th song. The dance floor was mostly filled up by now. The two men didn't notice the next song Ron whispered that they would do that one dance. Harry was understandably nervous but followed. He was enjoying dancing with Ron.

By the middle of the song most of the great hall was staring at them, they were doing the tango. Hermione looked and saw the two of them and laughed. She was happy. They've been dancing around each other for almost a year now, and now well they were dancing.  
Ron had a rose in his mouth as he led the dance. Everyone could see the enjoyment in both of their eyes. Harry was smiling like a fool.

□

It was the end of the night, Harry and Ron, danced most of the songs but they both had to take a break every now and then. Someone spiked the punch a while ago but they luckily missed it, as most Gryffindors were checking food and drinks because of the Weasley twins.

Harry was half asleep leaning on Ron as Ron guided him up to Gryffindor tower.

"Ron, will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend? Tonight was such a good night, I'm glad you asked me." Harry said sleepily on his way up to the dorms with the help of Ron.

"Ask me again in the morning when you're not so tired." Ron helped guide Harry into bed. Dobby helped change him into his pyjamas as he was so tired he couldn't do it himself. Ron was about to go change to get ready for bed when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me," Harry mumbled. He seemed so tired but Ron wouldn't refuse Harry.

"Okay, let me get changed."


End file.
